I Just Wanna Be With You
by Sir Sherlock Of Tardis
Summary: A songfic to I Just Wanna Be With You from High School Musical. Drarry, Mpreg


_I got a lot of things  
I have to do..._

He sat, curled in a ball, in the corner of his bed with a single transparent tear sliding down his cheek from his eyes. He'd always thought they would be together forever but he had too many things fate had thrust upon him to do._  
All these distractions  
our futures coming soon_

"Draco pleases," he pleaded as he noted the boy who held half of his heart standing in front of the door to the Gryffindor boy's dorms.

"What Potter?" he snapped, his tone clearly showing the upset his ex boyfriend had caused him.

"Please, we can't let all of this stuff get in between us. You're the only one I've loved like this."

"Like the fact you have to kill Lord Bloody Voldemort?"

"Please Dray. It'll be over soon. Our future is coming soon."_  
We're being pulled a hundred different directions  
but whatever happens I know I've got you_

"What do you mean you're leaving Hogwarts?"

"I already explained Dray. Voldemort's souls split up; he tore it up to give himself immortally. I have to find them and destroy them."

"But why take them? The Weasel and Know-It-All."

"They're my friends."

"Why not take me?"

"I don't, I can't risk you like that Draco. I love you too much."

"And I love you too."

"What ever happens we'll always have each other," Harry murmured before kissing his boyfriend once more.

_Your on my mind your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart_

He sat in his bed looking at the photo of him and Harry he'd had taken in the summer before. They were laying on a field together with their hands linked, wide smiles on their faces. It was the first time he had said I love you.__

All I wanna do, is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
only you

"Hey there Dray-Dray," Pansy whispered in Draco's ear.

"Pansy will you just leave me alone! Get it into your head! I do not want you!" with that Draco stormed out of the common room to sit down in his bed._  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you_

He struggled to hold in the scream when he saw Harry's body. His one true love was dead. His mind was in total shock. His knees went heavy as he grabbed the nearest persons arm to support himself.__

You know how life can be  
it changes over night  
its sunny but raining, but it's alright  
a friend like you...  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you're kidding me every time.

"Hey Harry," Draco said smiling slightly as he noticed the messy haired figure awake from the bed next to him.

"Mornin' Dray," he murmured before a slight green tinge appeared and he jumped up to go vomit in the bathroom.__

Through every up through every down  
you know I'll always be around  
through everything you can count on me...  
"You're telling me what?!" Harry yelled at Madame Pomfrey as he took in the news.

"I suggest you inform the father Harry," she stated with a slightly sad look.

_All I wanna do, is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
only you_

"I'm pregnant Draco."

"What?" he responded nervously.

"I am pregnant Draco."

"Wait what?" he yelled before passing out promptly, _  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you  
_"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DRACO!" Harry yelled furiously.

"Harry, Draco meet your daughter," the healer said with a soft smile whilst passing the baby girl over to her new parents.

"Ciara-Mai Potter-Malfoy," Harry declared after looking at Draco.

_I just wanna be with you...  
_"Happy birthday sweetheart," Draco said as he looked at his now eleven year old daughter.

"Morning Daddy, morning daddy," Ciara-Mai sung as she skipped over to Draco and Harry.

Draco looked at Harry with a warm smile.

"Hard to believe its been only eleven years isn't it?"

"Definitely," Harry responded before pulling in for a kiss from his husband whilst Ciara-Mai pulled the typical gross face as she closed her eyes.


End file.
